


[Podfic] In the Moment

by themusecalliope



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themusecalliope/pseuds/themusecalliope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of hardboiledbaby's story.</p><p>
  <i>It was a peaceful place, free from care. It felt nice. It wasn't going to last, though</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] In the Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In the Moment](https://archiveofourown.org/works/388121) by [hardboiledbaby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hardboiledbaby/pseuds/hardboiledbaby). 



  
  
**Fic:** [In The Moment](http://archiveofourown.org/works/388121)  
**Fandom:** Alias Smith  & Jones  
**Pairing:** Kid Curry/Hannibal Heyes  
**Author:** hardboiledbaby  
**Reader:** themusecalliope  
**Rated:** PG?  
**Summary:** It was a peaceful place, free from care. It felt nice. It wasn't going to last, though.  
**Length:** 6:08  
**Cover Art:** ...by Me  
**Music:** Simple Gifts...sung by me  
**Download:** [unzipped mp3](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AliasSmithandJones/IntheMoment.mp3) | [Podbook](http://themusecalliope.parakaproductions.com/podfic/AliasSmithandJones/in_the_momentpodbook.zip)

**Notes:** This podfic was recorded for Fire_Juggler as a podfic treat during the #ITPE (informal Twitter podfic exchange). Huge thanks to sly_hostetter for betaing, to hardboiledbaby for writing this/being awesome, and Fire_Juggler for compiling the podbook. *bows* Also, thanks to Paraka for hosting. 

_([my podfic masterlist](http://www.vorlonempire.org/calliope/calliopespodfics.html))_


End file.
